board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Ayvuir's Top 30 Football Goals of All Time
This is a list I compiled in October 2009 of what I believed to be the 30 greatest football goals of ALL TIME. Below is the list of the goals and video links. ---- ~ 30. Gaizka Mendieta ~ Match: Valencia vs Barcelona. This is an absolutely stunning volley from the great Mendieta, who was arguably at his best when playing for Valencia. Cross comes in from the corner to the edge of the area where Mendieta is waiting to unleash a cracking right footed volley straight in to the top corner of the goal! What a beauty!!! Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAnHIkaFy9Q&feature=related ---- ~ 29. Pini Balili ~ Match: Hapoel Tel-Aviv vs Maccabi Tel-Aviv This was a goal I only discovered whilst deciding to make this list, and GODDAMN! I’m glad I found it. This is truly one special goal, and you can see how much it means to the fans in this derby match. Not only is it important but the strike itself is impeccable! The swerve he gets on the ball is beautiful as it soars in to the top corner. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNQAeTC_1kI&feature=related ---- ~ 28. Cristian Bolanos ~ Match: IK Start vs Tromso A divine goal from Bolanos here gets the number 28 spot. A ball gets chipped in from around 40 yards out to the edge of the area, Bolanos chests is beautifully, with great control, and then fires a left foot volley across goal and in the the right hand side of the goal. The addition of the Journey song when he hits it into the net is a nice touch by the video creator… Also does anyone else think the manager looks a bit like Andre Agassi?! Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaYX0YouKZU ---- ~ 27. Matthew Taylor ~ Match: Portsmouth vs Everton Matthew Taylor has scored some CRACKING goals in his time, this is my personal favourite, and arguably his best. The ball bounces up nicely for him around 40 yards or so out, he sees the keeper barely off his line and lets rip with a stunning left foot shot which soars into the top corner of the goal. His vision to see that the keeper was off his line, and the confidence to try a shot of this calibre is superb, and he pulls it off beautifully! Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjFGdRRlt90&feature=related ---- ~ 26. Paulo Di Canio ~ Match: Chelsea vs West Ham West Ham Utd could’ve done with a win at Stamford Bridge at the point this match took place, and a win they had! With Paulo Di Canio scoring an incredible goal during the match. Di Canio is undoubtedly one of West Ham’s most legendary players, and this goal shows that. He sets himself up with his right foot and strikes a volley with his left. Truly amazing! Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQGnvqJLSGQ ---- ~ 25. Frederic Kanoute ~ Match: Tottenham vs Everton You can just imagine the “THWACK” sound when Kanoute hits this beautiful shot from roughly 30-35 yards out. Two headers from himself and his team mate sets up the goal, which bounces nicely just to the side of him. He runs on to it and just literally thumps it over the keeper and in to the top corner. You beauty!!!! Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEqmRpGphXA ---- ~ 24. Eric Cantona ~ Match: Manchester United vs Sunderland (possibly…) Some may argue this goal should be higher up the list, and on second looks maybe I should have put it higher… but oh well. Cantona is one of many legendary players that graced Old Trafford. This goal was one of his finest. He picks the ball up in midfield, and with a beautiful bit of skill he evades two players before bearing down on goal. Then a nice little one-two with McClair sets him up with one of the most exquisite chips you will ever see which sends the ball in off the post. C’est magnifique! Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vAOUgmRXsc ---- ~ 23. Samir Nasri ~ Match: Arsenal vs Manchester United I'm sure this will please the silly amount of Arsenal fans on the board... Whether or not you like Arsenal, you do have to agree that they can play some beautiful football at times. This goal shows their quality of keeping hold of the ball and then playing it forward when necessary. This is the first goal so far on the list that isn't some insanely spectacular shot, but it is a very very good team goal, and actually it still is one hell of a strike from Nasri who finally executed the play. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIzqOJdk7Jo ---- ~ 22. Paul Scholes ~ Match: Aston Villa vs Manchester Utd Paul Scholes is another one of those Man Utd legends, and has scored some belters in his time. This one is most definately one of the best. Corner comes in from Giggs which is headed clear by Aston Villa... BUT ONLY AS FAR AS PAUL SCHOLES!!! Who is lurking just beyond the edge of the area and he thumps a BEAUTIFUL volley in to the top left hand corner... Simply sublime! Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQXrMbArqSs&feature=related ---- ~ 21. Artem Koncevoj ~ Match: MTZ-Ripo vs Smorgen Here's one i guarantee none of you have seen, and i found it during my scouting of youtube whilst making this list. This goal, in my opinion, is pretty freaking genius, and i've never seen it done before, and if it has been done before, I'm sure it has no been executed to this kind of quality. Free kick on the edge of the area, the free kick taker scoops it up over his head and his team mate (Koncevoj) hits a beautiful volley in to the top corner of the goal. Not bad for a Belarus match... Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qm222M5KId8 ---- ~ 20. Thierry Henry ~ Match: Arsenal vs Manchester United Arsenal vs Man Utd... haven't we seen that somewhere before?! This goal was scored a few seasons before the Nasri one though, and this goal is much more about sheer solo brilliance from the great Thierry Henry. He flicks up the ball from the edge of the area, semi turns, and hits a stunning shot over the keeper in to the back of the net. Andy Gray, the commmentator, sums it up well in the video clip. Brilliant goal. Sorry its not higher ExTha... >_> Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbASd5CU3H8 ---- ~ 19. Cristiano Ronaldo ~ Match: Porto vs Manchester Utd Cristiano Ronaldo is aguably one of the best, if not the best player of modern times. Even if he is an absolute **** you cannot doubt the fact that he is an incredible player. This goal shows that he is a brilliant striker of the ball and can just create something out of nothing. He picks the ball up around 40 yards out, takes a couple of touches, and just unleashes a stunning shot which soars into the back of the net. In a Champs league match where Utd needed an early away goal to tip the tie in their favour, this was not just an incredible goal, but an important one too. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqpbMHc5XVU&feature=related ---- ~ 18. Michael Owen ~ Match: England vs Argentina World Cup 1998. Argentina 1-1 England... England needed a goal... Up pops 18 year old wonder kid Micheal Owen. Takes a beautiful first touch from Beckhams pass, uses great pace and strength to travel aroun 20 yards or so, and then places a beautifully struck shot in to the top corner of the goal. I remember watching this when i was just 10 years old and going crazy! Amazing goal! Owens career had obviously dipped of late because of injury, and the fact he came to Newcastle >_> but it looks like he's working hard to try and find form again at Man Utd and goddamn i hope Fabio Capello picks him for the World Cup next year! Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gY6f8dqLEIE ---- ~ 17. Dragan Stojkovic ~ Match: Yokohama Marinos vs Nagoya Grampus Now maybe this shouldn't be here as technically it can't be counted as a goal, but nevertheless this is a PHENOMENAL strike...from a MANAGER! Yes thats right, a manager. You have to watch the video to believe it. The ball is kicked out of play from the opposing team towards the byline, then former Serbian international and now manager Stojkovic gets up from the dugout to hit this stunning volley from his managers box. This must have been from around 40 yards out in total. The volley sends the ball into the air and towards the goal, in which it bounces once before going in to the back of the net. I doubt he scored any better in his actual playing career. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQPR43v64e4 ---- ~ 16. Paulo Di Canio ~ Match: West Ham vs Wimbledon This goal was mentioned earlier, so here it is! Ball is beautifully delivered by a West Ham player towards the left hand side of the penalty area. Di Canio connects with the pass with a stunning scissor kick which flies the ball into the right hand side of the net past a helpless Wimbledone keeper. It takes a great deal of skill to hit the ball that sweetly with a scissor kick which makes this goal truly special, along with the perfectly weighted pass that assists it. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMIb49HIFds ---- ~ 15. David Ginola ~ Match: Newcastle Utd vs Ferencvaros As a Newcastle fan I have to have at least ONE Newcastle goal in the list. But i didn't just go for any old goal, oh know, this is something special from one of the greatest players Newcastle ever had the pleasure of having, the extremely skillful David Ginola. In this Champs League (lol, been a while...) game against Ferencvaros, we had a corner... Cross comes in which is poorly punched out by the keeper to the edge of the area. Ginola chests it, scoops it over an oncoming defender, and thumps it with his left foot into the top corner of the goal. Those were the days.... Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRbwdVb6vrA&feature=related ---- ~14. Ronaldinho ~ Match: Barcelona vs ???? (I'm sure someone can tell me though) Ronaldinho has lost a bit of form in the past couple of years, but in his hay day he could score goals like this. He picks the ball up in midfield, skins two players without any trouble at all on his way to goal and then fires an unstoppable shot from about 30 yards out which hits the crossbar and goes in. Ronaldinho at his very best here, its so rare these days that a player this good comes along, hopefully during the world cup next year he'll find this kind of form again, because he really was a joy to watch. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7j52kqiNME ---- ~ 13. Steve McManaman ~ Match: Celtic vs Liverpool Yes you have your Maradonas, your Messis, your Ronaldinhos... and sure they can all dribble the ball very well, but you must NEVER forget your STEVE MCMANAMANS!!!! This goal is brilliant! He picks it up...about 70 yards or so away from the goal, and immediately performs a grea bit of skill to evade one player, he then legs it around 45 yards or so towards the goal, skinning another player on his way, and then keeping his nerve from the oncoming 3 defenders he slots a beautiful left footed shot in to the corner of the goal. Fantastic goal from a very underated player. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQEAUYu8tnw ---- ~ 12. Wayne Rooney ~ Match: Newcastle Utd vs Manchester Utd Now as much as i hate to see goals scored against my beloved Newcastle, this one is simply sublime. Whats great about this goal besides the strike is that Rooney was just about to be taken off because of a "knock" he sustained during the game... WELL... certainly didn't show when he hit this powerhouse of a volley past a flailing Shay Given in the Newcastle net. Apparently, i read somewhere about this goal at the time, and Rooney knew he was going to be substituted and wasn't too happy about it, got a bit angry and is why he decided to pull off the shot that he did, which i thought says a lot about Rooney's general mentality, and in this case it definately was not a bad thing. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6wO3HhOu6Y ---- ~ 11. Zinedine Zidane ~ Match: Real Madrid vs Bayar Leverkusen You may want to turn the sound down for this link, as the commentators are EXTREMELY irritating it actually hurts your ears. The goal itself though is a masterfully executed left footed volley by Zidane just on the edge of the area, with a great assisting cross from Roberto Carlos. Also this goal was scored in a Champs League final... can't get much more important than that! Well... World Cup final maybe... Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaQhF-523As&feature=related ---- ~~ 10. Lionel Messi ~~ Match: Barcelona vs Getafe Maradona de ja vu anyone?!?! Almost a carbon copy of the great Maradona's goal vs England in the World Cup. Messi has often been branded as the new Maradona, and this goal pretty much seals those statements. The ball just sticks to the players feet when he picks it up in midfield and sprints towards the goal, whilst outclassing 4 players, 5 including the goalkeeper. Simply sensational goal from a true world class player. Once again great european commentating! Less annoying this time. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OY7OlTvUZb8&feature=related ---- ~~ 9. Carlos Alberto ~~ Match: Brazil vs Italy Hailed as one of the greatest World Cup goals of ALL time, and deservedly so. Its not so much a Carlos Alberto goal (Although the finishing strike was very good), but more of a Brazil goal. The ball gets played to the whole team almost always progressively down the pitch. Italy are by no means a poor side, in fact they are, and were one of the greatest national teams in the world, which makes this goal even more amazing. Brazil will likely always be one of the best national football teams, and back in 1970 they were arguably at their best. This goal says it all. Incredible. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HrjevD2vhk ---- ~~ 8. Marco van Basten ~~ Match: Ajax vs FC Den Bosch Overhead kicks are always brilliant to watch, and none come much better than Van Basten's overhead kick against Den Bosch. Ajax pass the ball really well in the build up, eventually leading to a cross coming in from the right hand side. Van Basten, in the penalty area, then unleashes an exquisite overhead kick, and hits the ball with great precision (And likely a bit of luck) over the keeper and in to the top right hand corner of the goal. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MA5zQtiszw ---- ~~ 7. Dennis Bergkamp ~~ Match: Holland vs Argentina Yes, as Curt says, the commentary on this goal is hilarious! In England I believe commentators aren't really allowed to be biast towards our country or any team when commentating. Obviously in Holland these rules don't apply so much, as this commentator goes CRAZY! BUT, to be fair to him, he was right to, as this goal is simply INCREDIBLE! And simple is a word I will use again, as Bergkamp really does make this goal look SO simple, yet in fact the amount of skill required to do what he did is very high, and only a player of a very high calibre could pull it off. Bergkamp brings down an incredible long pass from De Boer almost effortlessly, he then flicks the ball sending his oncomer the wrong way and hits the ball past the keeper with a nice little half volley. Not only is this goal amazing, but it was scored in the FINAL minute of the 1998 World Cup quarterfinal to send Holland through... so actually yeah, the commentator has a reason to go crazy. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdtdV_heCpo&feature=related ---- ~~ 6. Lucas Licht ~~ Match: Gimnasia vs Independiente The only player in the top ten that you probably won't have heard of, but nevertheless name doesn't necessarily mean everything, as this goal is one of the best long shots out there. The goalkeeper kicks it out around 40 yards, Lucas Licht brings it down with a light touch which fools his oncomer, the ball bounces twice and he SMASHES it with the outside of his left foot and it soars through the air and in to the top right hand corner of the goal past a helpless goalkeeper. The precision of the shot is simply immaculate. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=liCRYd1EtTo&feature=related ---- '' 5. Roberto Carlos '' Match: Brazil vs France. One of the most well known and praised free kicks around, and rightly so. If your any kind of football fan you've most likely seen this goal over and over, and to be honest my jaw still drops every time. The free kick is taken from about 35 yards out, and Roberto Carlos probably takes a HUGE run up to it. He absolutely smashes it with the outside of his left foot, and gets an obscene amount or curve on the ball and it swerves round the wall, hits the right hand post, and goes in, past a motionless Barthez. The combined amount of speed AND curve Carlos gets on the ball is incredible, and takes a ridiculous amount of accuracy and skill to pull off. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-t5MF7NRQh4&feature=fvw ---- '' 4. Diego Maradona '' Match: Argentina vs England. The World Cup truly produces some spectacular goals, and is a place where legends can be born. Maradona was already pretty much a legend beofre this World Cup, but this goal sealed his name in history. I don't really need to explain this goal as the video does it better than any words i can muster up. But briefly, Maradona picks the ball up in midfield, takes it past a number of stranded England players before slotting a neat shot in to the back of the net.... just watch it.... Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7oRz8VxGvc&feature=related ---- '' 3. David Beckham '' Match: England vs Greece One of the most legendary goals in English football. I don't think i've ever felt such jubilation than when Beckham hit this free kick in. The significance of this goal: 93rd minute equaliser against Greece, which meant we went to the World Cup automatically from the group, instead of having to do a playoff match which we could well have lost. I... WENT... CRAZY!!! We all did, the whole nation, or those that were watching. The other great thing about this goal is that if we were ever going to get anything out of this game, it HAD to be Beckham to get it, because to be honest, IIRC, he was pretty much the ONLY one in the England team that day that wanted to get anything out of it, that wanted to win. He basically single handedly took us to the World Cup that year... a true legend of not just English football, but football in general. Undoubtedly one of the best, if not the best dead ball specialist ever to have graced the beautiful game. As for this goal itself, its just another trademark Beckham free kick, but the pressure he was under, and the significance and timing of the goal, make it truly special. Still gives me goosebumps. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bz5A8oGlgDQ&feature=related ---- '' 2. Clarence Seedorf '' Match: Real Madrid vs Atletico Madrid Its been mentioned before in the topic, and here it is, not number one, but in my opinion a DAMN well deserved number two spot for Seedorf. You can just watch this goal over and over and over again, it is simply one of the greatest shots ever struck from on the deck. Seedorf picks the ball up around 40 yards out, takes a couple of touches and just LAUNCHES the ball at an incredible rate of speed, so much so that the ball keeps its flight path pretty much the whole way. What inspired Seedorf to suddenly pop a shot from that range I'll never know, as the keeper really wasn't that badly positioned. Just an absolute blinder of a goal, literally out of nothing... Absolutely love it. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvApehU65Lw ---- '' 1. Maxi Rodriguez '' Match: Argentina vs Mexico Now, i'm not a fan of Argentina, nor am I a fan of Mexico, but MY GOD i remember going bananas over this goal. Last 16 of the 2006 World Cup, the match goes to extra time, and one of the greatest national teams of current times were on the verge of possibly losing to Mexico and going out of the World Cup, which although would've been goos to see from and English prospective, would've generally sucked for the competition as a whole. But then who pops up, but Maxi Rodriguez. An exquisite long pass from Sorin across the pitch to Maxi Rodriguez who is waiting on the edge of the penalty area. He chests the ball fantastically and then thumps a left footed volley across goal and in to the top corner. Keeper was at full stretch and could do simply nothing about it. The goal sends Argentina through dramatically to the Quarterfinals. Rodriguez needed a great amount of skill to pull this shot off, and if he'd got it wrong he would've been slated for wasting an opportunity, especially in extra time... at a World Cup. But instead he produced the greatest goal i've ever seen. Absolutely incredible goal. Great skill, great execution, dramatic extra time goal, and you saw how much it meant to everyone in the Argentinian squad. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVVSOGLyAcU[[Category:User Projects]]